


Still Not Over You

by bandejacrowned



Series: Portuguese One Shots [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is already over him, Happy Memories, Light Angst, M/M, Past, Sad Ending, Taehyun still loves him
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandejacrowned/pseuds/bandejacrowned
Summary: Onde Kang Taehyun, ao avistar seu ex namorado, Choi Beomgyu, no supermercado, percebe que ainda não conseguiu superá-lo.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Portuguese One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972570
Kudos: 4





	Still Not Over You

Era uma manhã fria de inverno, igual a todas as outras desses últimos meses. O sol estava coberto por nuvens espessas e escuras, dando sinais de que poderia nevar. As ruas brancas e geladas estavam pouco movimentadas, ainda era cedo demais para um sábado.

Taehyun havia saído para comprar mantimentos para sua casa. Apesar de morar sozinho, os alimentos tendiam a acabar rápido, já que comer era um dos seus passatempos preferidos. Por conta disso, sempre frequentava a vendinha da esquina, que mesmo sendo pequena, vendia alimentos de qualidade e por um preço acessível.

No entanto, naquele dia, Taehyun não pôde ir ao local, pois estava fechado. O senhor que cuidava de lá precisou fazer uma viagem para o interior de última hora e acabou não conseguindo avisar o menino, com quem mantinha uma boa relação cliente-vendedor e sabia que o garoto sempre ia lá todas as quartas e sábados. Ele sempre o cumprimentava e o avisava sobre promoções futuras e chegadas de produtos, para que o jovem ficasse atento caso precisasse de algo.

Por isso, Taehyun estranhou o portão fechado e ninguém ter atendido aos seus chamados, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Ou voltaria para casa de mãos vazias e comeria um macarrão instantâneo na próxima refeição, ou teria que ir na delicatéssen mais próxima.

A delicatéssen  _ Drama _ ficava a três quarteirões da casa de Taehyun, que vivia em um bairro residencial. Lotado de casas e apartamentos, mas quase nenhum ponto comercial, especialmente mercados. O que mais se via por lá eram pequenos restaurantes e salões de beleza, mas somente uma venda, que estava fechada no dia.

Sem muita escolha, Taehyun decidiu que iria na delicatéssen, mesmo a contragosto. Sabia que um miojo e algumas torradas não seriam suficientes para sustentar seu corpo malhado pelo resto do dia, precisava de algo mais consistente. Porém aquele lugar não era um dos favoritos do Kang por conta de ser mais afastado de onde morava e os preços não serem muito amigáveis. O menino não recebia muito em seu emprego, por isso tinha de economizar para poder pagar as contas e sobrar dinheiro no final do mês para emergências.

Pegou o caminho mais curto e foi a pé mesmo. Andava a passos largos, encolhido em seu casaco grande por causa do vento frio. Após algumas calçadas atravessadas e esquinas viradas, finalmente chegou em seu destino. Abriu as portas de vidro, pegou uma cesta de compras e foi em direção às estantes pegar os produtos que faltavam. 

Não era muita coisa, apenas ingredientes básicos como leite, pães e ovos, então não demorou para pegar tudo e se dirigiu até a fila. Estava distraído com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto esperava, até que ouviu risadas e vozes, uma delas parecendo estranhamente familiar para o garoto de olhos grandes.

— Yeonjun-ah! A gente esqueceu de pegar o queijo para fazer a pizza! 

Taehyun se virou para a direção da fonte das vozes e avistou-o.

_ Ele. _

Choi Beomgyu. 

Seu namorado. Quer dizer, seu  _ ex _ -namorado. Haviam terminado há cinco meses e, desde então, os dias de Taehyun perderam a graça e a cor. Não foi por falta de amor, no entanto. 

Se conheceram no primeiro ano de faculdade, dois calouros que não frequentavam o mesmo curso, mas acabaram fazendo dupla na única aula que tinham juntos. De cara, já simpatizaram um com o outro, ou talvez algo a mais.

Beomgyu foi o primeiro a admitir seus sentimentos pelo menor, tendo a sorte de ter sido recíproco. Saíram, depois evoluiu para algo mais sólido, um namoro sério. Não estavam mais apenas ficando. 

Quem olhava de fora, quase ficava enjoado com o relacionamento deles, de tão doce e meloso que era. Típico de filme, um casal apaixonado que ficava de chamego sempre que estavam juntos. Quase era possível ver corações nos olhos de ambos tamanha paixão.

Para Taehyun, os olhos de Beomgyu eram estrelados como o céu noturno, brilhavam sempre que o olhava. Era encantador. Já seu sorriso, era como o sol: alegrava e esquentava seus dias, contagiando o próprio que acabava sorrindo também.

Fizeram planos para o futuro, ah como fizeram. Planos juntos, que envolviam coisas como dividir um mesmo apartamento com vista para o mar e viajar pelo planeta quando terminassem a faculdade. Parte desses planos acabou se concretizando. Conseguiram alugar um apartamento, apesar de não ser tão grande como imaginavam e muito menos ter vista para o mar. Mas já era especial ter um cantinho só para os dois.

Tudo corria bem, até que os problemas começaram a aparecer e eles começaram a se desentender. Conversa não era um ponto forte na relação deles. Beomgyu era mais impulsivo, tentava resolver tudo do seu jeito e se fechava quando tinham uma briga. Taehyun guardava as mágoas para si mesmo, era muito sensível apesar de não demonstrar tanto. Dava sinais de que algo estava errado, mas não deixava claro. 

Apesar disso, se amavam, muito.

Mas o amor não é a única coisa que sustenta uma relação.

Essa foi uma das principais coisas que aprendeu com seu relacionamento com Beomgyu. Que conversar com a pessoa quando se tem um problema é essencial para poder resolvê-lo. Que ficar dando indiretas esperando a pessoa entender não é o melhor caminho. Entre muitas outras coisas.

E, principalmente, Beomgyu ensinou a ele o que é o amor.

Por isso, ao ver o garoto que tanto amou, e ainda ama, com mãos entrelaçadas com outra pessoa e olhando para ele com o mesmo olhar que olhava para si, dói.

Sentiu um aperto no peito, seus olhos marejaram. Seu amado agora tem outro alguém para contar o que fez no dia. Para abraçar, ficar de bobeira no sofá, beijar. Uma pessoa com quem contar nas horas difíceis. E esse alguém não era mais ele.

O término deles foi complicado e difícil para ambos. Taehyun chorava todas as noites, Beomgyu foi morar com um colega e deixou o apartamento que dividiam na posse do Kang. Se desfez de tudo que lembrava o menor, o evitava em todos os lugares. Já o mais novo se apegou ao que restou de seu ex, lamentando o que havia perdido, eventualmente percebendo que teria de seguir em frente. E assim fez, superou-o, ou melhor, achou que havia superado seu antigo amor, pelo menos até revê-lo na delicatéssen.

Beomgyu conseguiu superar de verdade, Taehyun não. E tinha certeza que ainda sentia o mesmo, pois, mesmo depois de meses, seu coração ainda acelera ao olhar para o rosto belo e definido do mais velho. Ao ouvir sua voz melodiosa e suas risadas contagiantes. Aquilo que sentia era amor, e não se deixa de amar tão facilmente. 

E assim como a noite branca e fria de inverno daquele dia, a vida de Taehyun permanece descolorida e sem calor, dias monótonos e noites maldormidas. E ele se questiona até quando isso continuará assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da autora!
> 
> Oii, você aí que está lendo isso! Muito obrigada por ter chegado até aqui, de verdade! 🥺❤️
> 
> O que achou da história? Sinta-se livre para comentar a sua opinião, fico muito agradecida.


End file.
